Quiero
by iSweetStrawberry
Summary: Kevin Stoley se ha enamorado de un depresivo pelinegro que ha olvidado mucho a causa del alcohol, pero con una pequeña confesión ha logrado tener lo que esperaba. (P: Crack) Dedicado a luis carlos por su aniversario.


**Bueno, bueno... ¡Muy buenas tardes a todos!**

**Aquí iSweet publicando, me tomo vacaciones (de fiestas patrias chilenas) pronto y aquí estaré cada día mientras pueda. **

**Hoy casi no he podido salir de mi casa ¡hay carabineros por todos lados! Tanto, que Tweek con facilidad creería que hay una plaga verde aquí...**

**Bueno, un hermoso día a pesar de ser 11 de septiembre, día en que se cumple 12 años desde lo de las Torres Gemelas, 40 años desde el golpe de estado que hubo en mi país, y quien sabe que más...mmmhh...¿el cumpleaños de Butters? aunque eso no suena tan feo... y claro, aquí en fanfiction ¡luis carlos!**

**Los chicos de South Park en una ronda: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, luis carlos!**

**iSweet: Ehh chicos...¿saben que no es su cumpleaños, cierto?**

**Pip: ¿No lo es?**

**iSweet: No que yo sepa...**

**Kyle: ¿Entonces para que esta torta que dice "luis carlos" con una sola vela?**

**iSweet: Ah...eso es porque ¡luis carlos cumple un año aquí!**

**Todos: aaaaah...entonces...¡Feliz aniversario en fanfiction!**

**Butters: ¿Y qué le daremos por su año?**

**iSweet: Le haremos un regalo entre todos.**

**Craig y Kenny: ¿Qué clase de regalo?**

**iSweet: Uno llamado Fic Yaoi...**

**Stan: ¿Y...cómo lo haremos?**

**iSweet: Ustedes ya saben como. A trabajar c:**

**Todos conversan entre ellos.**

**Cartman: ¡No! Yo me opongo. ¡No haré de marica otra vez!**

**Craig: Yo también me opongo.**

**iSweet: ¿Y para qué les pago yo?**

**Todos: Tú no nos pagas...**

**Clyde: Ajá, no nos pagas nada. Tú haces...**

**iSweet (saca una pistola): Creo que dije "a trabajar"-sonríe como yandere.**

**Token: eso es exactamente lo que haces.**

**Todos caminan en silencio y leen su guión.**

**iSweet: Es mi técnica. Y muy efectiva ^^**

**Clyde: P-Pero...Bien, hay que trabajar para que Luis Carlos tenga un feliz año.**

**iSweet: Sí. Además sus fics son buenos.**

**Token: Pero nunca dejas reviews...**

**iSweet: Eso es porque soy floja. Pero son buenos c:**

**Craig: Kevin, Stan, suerte- dice luego de leer el guión.**

**Kevin: Dios...**

**Stan: Kyle, creo que moriré...**

**Kyle: Suenas marica, Stan.**

**Stan: pero por lo menos no me toca siempre ser el Uke xD**

**Kyle: ...**

**iSweet: Sin fallas chicos. Empezamos en: 3-2-1- ¡Acción!**

**Tweek: L-Los personajes de South Park y la serie n-no pertenecen a ¡GAH! la a-autora, si no ¡Ngh! a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.**

**Butters: L-La forma de lectora ¡Oh Hamburguesas! digo...l-lectura es la siguiente: Los pensamientos de cada personaje estarán entre comillas o en cursiva, según corresponda.**

**Stan: iSweet deberías hacer leer los inicios a otra persona...-se toma el puente de la nariz.**

**iSweet: Debería...**

**Kenny: mpghhh mghh mpfggghhh**

**iSweet: Sáquenle la capucha, Dios...**

**Kenny: Este fic contiene Yaoi y shonen-ai en parejas Crack, se piden disculpas por la larga introducción y las quejas de los chicos. Atentamente: iSweet.**

**Gregory y Damien: ¡Dedicado a luis carlos!**

**iSweet: ¡Inicia la única toma! c:**

* * *

Camina por las solitarias calles de la plaza.  
Sus zapatillas chocan en seco con el sendero de piedras emitiendo un firme sonido en la sepulcral noche.  
Crujidos suaves sobre el ripio, pasos firmes sobre el pasto.

Sus celestes perlas se concentran en un punto específico.  
Una silueta oscurecida en una banca solitaria junto a la fuente. Se dirige hacia ella.

Sollozos, unos sollozos entrecortados de una conocida voz.

Por unos momentos duda en continuar acercándose, pero lo hace de todas formas.

Se encuentra con un joven chico pelinegro totalmente ahogado en lágrimas y alcohol barato.  
Hace una mueca y sin iniciar ninguna conversación, toma al azabache y lo lleva consigo hasta un taxi.

No hay más palabras que la dirección dada al chofer afroamericano y las incoherencias del joven no sobrio.  
El silencio reina durante el camino.

Al llegar a una esquina, el taxi se detiene, suenan monedas del vuelto y el consciente tropieza al llevar al pobre desdichado dentro de un edificio.

Lágrimas amenazan con humedecer sus mejillas. No le gusta verlo así, no en ese estado.

Suben por el ascensor y con rapidez llegan al piso deseado.  
Una llave se gira en la cerradura de la tercera puerta a la izquierda, un leve 'click' suena y la puerta se abre.

Entra a su departamento y deja caer sus bolsas a un lado de la puerta antes de cerrarla.  
El ruido del nylon contra la gravedad se hace presente notoriamente y la bolsa deja caer varios objetos fuera de ella al impactar.

Puede observar sus películas originales nuevas y varios ítems japoneses y del cine norteamericano regados por el suelo de madera flotante.  
No le importa demasiado que hayan caído, o no por ahora. De hecho, su mente sólo procesa información acerca del azabache que a duras penas sujeta.

Se deshace de la ropa externa del chico, dejándole sólo en polera y pantalón.  
Lleva la ropa a la lavadora de ropa automática y tumba al azabache en su cama.

Observa el reloj digital y se alarma por la hora.  
Come un tentempié, se sirve un vaso de leche, ordena sus compras y echa llave al cerrojo.

Se dirige a su habitación y se sienta al lado del durmiente pelinegro.  
Lo cubre con las frazadas y se lleva una almohada y una manta para descansar en el piso.

"_¿Qué te hicieron ahora Stan?_"

Se da vuelta para observar una última vez al chico que duerme en su cama y deja caer sus párpados para dormir.

* * *

Unos finos rayos de luz se filtran, abre los ojos muy lento y se adapta más lento aún a la luz y al lugar.  
Su cabeza da vueltas y una jaqueca hace su presencia.

Pósters le observan intimidadores y queda en el silencio eterno contemplándolos.  
Pares de ojos atentos a sus movimientos, una risilla en su mente_ ¿Quién le teme a un póster? _  
Suspira cansado y oye como una puerta se abre.

-Estás despierto.

-¿Kevin?

-Stan...

-¿Qué hago yo aquí, en...tu cuarto?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Yo...realmente...n-no...

-Te traje el desayuno ¿Te apetece?-sonríe esperanzado y triste.

-Bueno...

Comen sobre la cama en silencio, un acostumbrado silencio en una distante relación.

-Me duele la cabeza- se queja.

En el ambiente monótono su voz se dispersa en el aire, en un simple y cortante silencio, pero que se hace agradable.

-Debe ser por el alcohol-responde en cuando la anterior voz se hubo esfumado en el ambiente.

-¿Alcohol?

-Estabas ebrio en aquella banca, allí en la plaza.

-No lo recuerdo- Corta enojado por no saber sus propias acciones.

-Claro que no- suspira serio.

La comida de la bandeja se reduce a migajas en minutos. Kevin lleva las cosas a la cocina y tarda varios minutos en regresar.

No era la primera vez que Stan amanecía sin explicación en casa de Stoley. De hecho el pelinegro de rasgos asiáticos solía encontrarlo en ese estado en la plaza, en la misma banca cada cierto tiempo.

La vez anterior decidió seguir confiado sus movimientos, a la segunda semana lo vió en ese lamentable estado, a la semana siguiente de nuevo, al día después, al siguiente y al siguiente, y así...hasta que decidió ir por él al mes exacto.

Y ahora se encontraba el azabache sobrio, con dolores y confundido, pero sin intenciones de irse. Se le hacía extraño pero normal.

Kevin tararea una melodía y la detiene de golpe.

-¿Fue por Kyle?- Le pregunta al chico ahora vestido con sus ropas recién lavadas.

-¿K-Kyle?

-Intenta recordar...por favor- sus rasgos asiáticos a pesar de ser casi innotorios, aparecen leve.

-Yo...

-Quiero ayudarte.

-No recuerdo nada.

-Sabes que si te esfuerzas lo harás. No es la primera vez que te ocurre.

-¿No?

-No- observa esos profundos mares electrizantes una última vez- Concéntrate.

El sujeto arquea una ceja y luego cambia a una expresión resignada. Cierra los ojos. Se deja llevar por una extraña melodía que sale de los labios del contrario.

Esa suave música se le hace familiar, sus altos y bajos de la continuación aparecen en su mente como premoniciones, pero no, es una melodía conocida.  
La tararea también.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-pregunta de pronto con una voz algo más seria.

-¿Me contestarás primero?- Sus celestes ojos suplican- ¿Fue Kyle?

-Sí, fue él- Recuerda. Abre los ojos y muestra sus ojos ahora algo más oscuros, desde el azul intenso a un azul grisáceo- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- repite.

-Porque tu me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba- confiesa simple.

-No sólo es eso.

-No. No lo es- sonríe feliz.

-...

-Siento algo más desde entonces- susurra y el otro ablanda su mirada.

-No mientes- comenta sin sentido aparente.

-No. No lo hago-reafirma.

En su interior una mezcla entre añoranza y amor. Le echaba de menos.

Los ojos de Stanley vuelven al tono azul original con lentitud.

-Me gusta Kyle- dice torpe- y somos pareja.

-No es así.

-B-Bueno, lo era...y lo éramos.

-Me necesitas- añade.

-Te necesito- se dice a sí mismo en voz alta- Pero...

-Utilízame aunque sea.

-No.

-Tenme a tu lado. Déjame estar contigo.

-No lo sé.

Su desespero ante la frialdad del otro se hace notorio, lágrimas traicioneras caen hasta perderse en su polar celeste de botones, puños y cierre rojos.

-Yo no te heriré como él lo hizo-seca sus lágrimas- déjame hacer que tus sentimientos por mí lleguen.

-N-no sé...

"_Tiene miedo. Siempre lo ha tenido. Sólo yo puedo ayudarlo_"

-Stan...-rodea al otro adolescente en un abrazo y encuentra no sólo sus ojos con los suyos, si no sus labios con los opuestos también.

No tarda en corresponder. También quiere poder quererle, también quiere tenerle a su lado, pero si le tiene que herir prefiere abstenerse.

Sus labios se mueven con sincronización al compás de aquella extraña melodía que aún habita en sus mentes, haciendo que sus labios sigan esa danza cautivante y cegadora. El sabor del contrario se hace una adicción, un fruto prohibido, una tentación, un sabor conocido como perdición.

Continúan. Ninguno se detiene. Ninguno quiere detenerse.

"_Quiero llenar el tiempo, quiero llenar aquel vacío que permanece en tu pecho, quiero curar esa herida, déjame hacerla una suave cicatriz_..."

-Stanley...- interrumpe- Déjame ser quien supere el tiempo, Permíteme amarte para siempre...

-Lo haré...pero será-Ni se ha dado cuenta que ya no puede separarse del beso por su cuenta-...hasta que el tiempo nos separe.

Dos corazones conectados latiendo con fuerza al mismo segundo como si marcaran al otro. Sensaciones punzantes.  
El tiempo, su aliado, su enemigo.

Y las manos entrelazadas, los ojos cerrados, las bocas ocupadas, todo bajo el puntero del reloj.

El tiempo, por ahora, a su favor. Dejando que se amen.  
Ambos saben que realmente Stan no es culpable de haberse negado en un principio, fue y es el temor al tiempo, su fiero juez.

-Hasta que el tiempo nos separe- acepta.

Palabras verdaderas al viento que se cuela por la ventana, sincera frase y peligrosa. Eterno. Sin retorno.

* * *

**Stan: Ya lo hice, ya lo hice...**

**Kevin: Ahora esperemos reviews...aunque, no fue tan malo eso...**

**Stan: ¡Kyle! ¡Aleja a este de mí!**

**Kyle: Soy Uke ¿recuerdas? Los Semes son quienes salvan e.e**

**Stan: Pero pensándolo bien...**

**iSweet: ¡No se emparejen que o si no los silencio! Además hay otras parejas y necesito a Stoley para...**

**Kevin: Que no se le ocurra un Damley, por favor...**

**Damien: ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?**

**Kevin: ¡N-No!**

**iSweet: ¡Váyanse CARAJO!**

* * *

**En este último tiempo estoy escribiendo algo extraño.**

**Quería escribir otra cosa, pero esto salió de la nada e.e **

**Dejen sus reviews, así apoyan a las parejas Crack c:**

**Y un millón de dulces y de todo psicológico para luis carlos :D espero que te haya gustado, de lo contrario me suicido con una cucharita de helado (?) -perdón estoy loca- **

**Jaa ne' c:**


End file.
